kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Jack Sparrow
}= link=File:Jack Sparrow KHIII.png |Size=200x400px |Description=''Jack Sparrow soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III'' |katakana=ジャック・スパロウ |romaji=Jakku Suparou |en=Jack Sparrow |fr=Jack Sparrow |de=Käpt'n Jack Sparrow |es=Jack Sparrow |pt=Jack Sparrow |it=Jack Sparrow |fi= |nl= |type=Somebody |role=Allies |charworld1=Port Royal |charworld2=The Caribbean |origin=Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl |torigin=Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl |company=Disney |enva=James Arnold Taylor |envan= (KHII) |enva2=Jared Butler |enva2n=(KHIII) |java=Hiroaki Hirata |game1=Kingdom Hearts II |game2=Kingdom Hearts III }} - Journaal = |journalKH2=Pirates of the Caribbean (2003) A pirate who sails the high seas. He sure is a colorful character, and one who really values his freedom. He says he's a captain, but he doesn't seem to have a crew. Jack was arrested in Port Royal and thrown in jail, but Will Turner helped him escape during a pirate attack. Jack seems to know something special about Will's name. Wonder what it could be? |journalKH3=Pirates: Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) A legendary pirate, and captain of the Black Pearl. We know Jack well from our past adventures. After we parted ways, Jack was devoured by the Kraken and sent to Davy Jones' Locker, where our paths crossed again. }}}} Kaptein Jack Sparrow is 'n slim en potensieel gevaarlike seerower wat in Port Royal woon. Nadat William Turner hom uit die tronk vrygelaat het, gaan hy sy gesteelde skip, die Black Pearl te soek, wat oorgeneem is deur kaptein Barbossa. In die Japannese weergawe word hy "Sparrow" genoem. By die ontmoeting met Sora word Jack beskikbaar as spanlid en hy sukkel met Sora tydens op beide besoeke aan Port Royal saam. Hy val uiteindelik onder die vloek van medaljes en moet self van sy magiese bevry. Hy het sy eerste verskyning in Disney se gemaak. Verskyning Jack Sparrow is 'n bruin man, wat 'n mustache het, wat sy donkerbruin hare dra in dreadlocks versier met talle krale. Sy baard is ook in twee kleiner dreads ontwerp, elk met twee baie klein krale naby die tips. Jack dra 'n vervaagde rooi bandana op sy kop, waarop 'n ander klein kralewerk versiering eindig in 'n silwer muntstuk. Hy dra bruin stewels en het bruin oë en dra 'n skede van sy cutlass op sy linkerheup, gehou deur 'n swart band wat oor sy regterskouer gaan. Hy dra 'n ander bruin gordel om sy middel, oor 'n gekleurde, wit stuk lap wat om sy middel vasgemaak word. Jack se kompas hang van hierdie tweede gordel, vasgebind deur 'n stuk tou, en sy pistool is in die lap vasgehou. Hy dra 'n vervaagde, los, wit hemp onder 'n swart baadjie wat sy bors ontbloot, albei onder die lap en gordel weggesteek. Die bene van sy swart broek is in sy stewels ingesteek. Jack dra 'n vingerlose handskoen aan sy regterhand. Vreemd genoeg dra Jack nie sy hoed in Kingdom Hearts II nie, alhoewel hy altyd as waardevol in die flieks beskou word. Onder die gevolge van die vloek, wanneer onder maanlig, word Jack se lyf die van 'n verrotte skelet. Alhoewel min of meer dieselfde, word Jack se klere veel meer verby, tot die punt dat hy die meeste bene van sy broek heeltemal verloor. Sy vel word grys en vrot, en die verval van sy lippe ontbloot drie goue tande in die voorkant van sy mond. Persoonlikheid Onder Jack Sparrow se besondere kenmerke is die eerste sy effens dronk lopende bewegings, gevolg deur sy ewe effens dronk klinkende aksent, sowel as die konstante op en af en heen en weer bewegings van sy arms en die gebaar met sy vingers. Ten spyte van sy voortdurende intrige en oneerlikheid, wat sy eie wins moet dien, glo hy steeds van die "seerower se kodeks". Hy meen seerowers kan steeds "goeie mans" wees, aangesien die Heartless en Organisasie XIII probleme veroorsaak, wat gee werklike seerowers 'n slegte naam. Albei ontken dit, Jack en Sora het soortgelyke persoonlikhede. Hy verkies ook om "Kaptein Jack Sparrow" of "Kaptein Sparrow" genoem te word. Storielyn Voor Kingdom Hearts II Jack het 'n ooreenkoms met Davy Jones gemaak, wat die Black Pearl uit die dieptes van die see grootgemaak het en Jack was dertien jaar die kaptein van die skip. In ruil het Jack Jones sy siel beloof. Maar na drie jaar het Barbossa 'n muitery teen Jack gelei en die Black Pearl van hom saam met sy bemanning geneem. Gevolglik het Jack geglo dat hy 'n paar ekstra jare het om sy skuld te betaal omdat hy nie die Black Pearl gehad het nie en nie die kaptein daarvan was nie. Ten spyte hiervan, sal hy altyd homself as 'n "kaptein" noem as hy homself bekendstel. ''Kingdom Hearts II Jack Sparrow is in hegtenis geneem vir piraterij op Port Royal terwyl hy probeer het om 'n skip te steel om na die ''Black Pearl te volg. Nadat Barbossa ontvoer Elizabeth Swann, onthou William Turner Jack van die skuld om hom te bevry, sodat die twee, saam met Sora en bende, die HMS Interceptor kap om na die Black Pearl te volg. Terwyl Sora en sy vriende op die uitkyk was, ondanks die feit dat hulle nie in staat was om die Heartless te veg nie, het Jack en Will die grot op Isla de Muerta geïnfiltreer, waar Elizabeth aan 'n bloed-ritueel onderwerp is, omdat Barbossa glo dat sy met haar bloed kan optel die vloek. Sedert hy Jack nie vertrou, William klop hom bewusteloos. Hy red Elizabeth en die twee ontsnap na die Interceptor, terwyl Jack gevang en vasgebind is aan die mast van die Black Pearl. Na 'n vurige stryd tussen Sora se bende en die Undead Pirates, word die Interceptor-bemanning vasgelê. Nadat hy geleer het dat William die vloek kan breek, erlaat Barbossa die skip en hy laat Heartless en vate met brandende kruit agter, en hy laat Sora en sy bende na hul lot toe. Die helde het egter hulself bevry en hul beoogde lot ontvlug. Hulle keer terug na die eiland en slaag daarin om William te red. Jack bestuur die onbeskaamde kaptein om na die slag te slag. Maar wanneer Jack tydelik afgelei word, steek Barbossa op hom met sy swaard en hy glo dat Jack sterflik gewond is. Wanneer hy egter terug in die maanlig struikel, openbaar hy dat hy self onder die vloek is. Hy het in die geheim 'n muntstuk uit die skat geneem, om hom self te vloek terwyl Sora en sy vriende lede van Barbossa se vervloekte bemanning veg. Jack en William lig die vloek net nadat Jack Barbossa dodelik skiet met die koeël wat hy vir tien jaar gedra het. Aangesien Barbossa nie meer onsterflik is nie, val hy dood op die grond. Alhoewel William sy hand aan Jack aangebied het, het hy 'n stap terug in die vrees dat Will hom weer kan slaan. Jack se kompas is toe gebruik om nuwe roetes met Sora se Sleutel-swaard oop te maak. Op Sora se terugreis na Port Royal ontdek hulle dat daar nog onsterflike seerowers in Port Royal is. Jack en sy bemanning reis na Isla de Muerta aan boord van die Interceptor, om William van 'n sy sekere dood red, en onderweg Luxord 'n lid van die Organisasie XIII ontmoet, wat die skatkis met die vervloekte medaljes gesteel het, en hy 'n reuse-hartlose aanroep om veg hulle. By die nederlaag van die Heartless, roep Luxord vir parley en hy deur vier stukke van die skat aan Gambler Nobodies te gooi en die Interceptor te vernietig met die Black Pearl se kanonne. Na die landing in die skip begraafplaas, ontdek die bemanning dat die vloek teruggekom het na Jack. Die groep jag die vier gesteelde medaljes af en vind hulle uiteindelik. Terug by Port Royal, wag Luxord op hulle om die skat terug te gee. Nadat hy teruggekeer is, roep hy die Heartless van voor af, wat nou onder die vloek is. Wanneer hulle die medaljes terugbring na die skatkis, optel die Heartless se vloek, maar Jack se skeletvorm bly. Goofy besef dadelik dat Jack onder die spell van die Heartless is en nie die vloek van goud nie. Nadat die Heartless verslaan is, word die vloek vir goed opgehef. Die skatkis word dan in die see gegooi om te verseker dat die vloek nooit weer verskyn nie. As beloning vir sy pogings vra Jack dan vir Sora se sleutel-swaard. Om te weet dat die Keyblade sou terugkeer, kom Sora daaroor ooreen. Wanneer dit weer to Sora se hand verdwyn, is Jack egter nie verbaas nie. Jack geloftes op een dag kry 'n bloeddorstige bemanning saam en steel die Keyblade. Sora, Will en Elizabeth sê Jack is die beste seerower in die nuwe Spaanse wêreld, sowel as die hele see. Na die nederlaag van Xemnas, Jack, Will en Elizabeth word op die Black Pearl getoon. Soos Jack seil, kom die maan uit en hy steek sy hand, nog oorblywende mens. Hy trek iets uit sy sak en soen dit, wat beteken dat hy een van die goue stukke gehou het, nou nie meer vervloek is nie. ''Kingdom Hearts III 'N geruime tyd later, kon Jack nie sy skuld aan Davy Jones terugbetaal nie. Dit het daartoe gelei dat Jones die Kraken gestuur het om hom te verslind, wat veroorsaak het dat beide Jack en die ''Black Pearl in Davy Jones 'Locker beland. Soos Sora, Donald en Goofy die Black Pearl in Davy Jones 'Locker jaag, herenig hulle met Jack wat ook na die skip gaan. Die groep van vier herenig later saam met Elizabeth, Will, Joshamee Gibbs, Tia Dalma, en 'n herleefde Barbossa. Hulle word geskei nadat die Heartless aanvall. Die regte Jack onderhandel met Cutler Beckett. Beckett wil hê Jack moet inligting oor die Brethren-hof bekend maak, soos waar hulle sal ontmoet en hul planne. Beckett beweer hy kan Jack se vryheid waarborg, hom redelike vergoeding gee en sy skuld vereffen met Davy Jones. 'N Valse Jack wat deur Tia geskep is, word gebruik om Sora, Donald en Goofy te help. Nadat hy die drie teen Luxord verdedig en baie krappe versamel het, verdwyn die valse Jack nadat hy die waarheid onthul het, maar vertel die drie waar die terrein van 'n seerower-optrede sal voorkom. Op 'n klein eiland, Jack, met Elizabeth en Barbossa aan sy kant, ontmoet Davy Jones, Will en Beckett. Jones dink nog steeds nie dat Jack se skuld vereffen is nie en probeer Jack dwing om vir honderd jaar sy slaaf vir die Flying Dutchman te word. Elizabeth probeer Will se slawerny met Jack se slawerny vervang, wat werk. Tydens die finale optrede, wanneer die Flying Dutchman in aanval is, keer Jack hom teen Jones en veg hom. Jack slaag ook daarin om Luxord te verslaan met die krag van sy asem. Wanneer alles rustig is, bedank Elizabeth vir Jack vir sy pogings. Op 'n stadium na Xehanort se nederlaag, ontdek Jack en Gibbs 'n skip in Port Royal in die verte. Vermoëns Jack is hoofsaaklik 'n aanstootlike spanlid wat sy swaard gebruik om aan te val bykomend tot bomme en messe. As sodanig is sy strydstyl ietwat soortgelyk aan Aladdin's, hoewel hy stadiger is en die voornoemde projekilaanvalle het. Jack het een wapenruisting slot, een accessory slot en vier item slots. Jack het 'n aksievermoë vir elkeen van die wapens in sy arsenaal: Geen genade is sy swaardaanval nie, Rain Storm gooi messe en Bone Smash behels bomme. Sy limit-anvaal, Treasure Isle, behels dat Jack 'n skatkis oproep wat 'n vallende draaikolk skep voordat Jack en Sora vyande verwoes deur middel van melee aanvalle en ontploffings. Daarbenewens het Jack 'n aantal ondersteuningsvermoëns, insluitend Draw, Lucky Lucky, Item Boost, Defender, Auto Limit en Auto Healing. Gallery File:Skill and Crossbones KHII.png|Jack Sparrow se swaard in Kingdom Hearts II File:Sprite Jack Sparrow.png|Jack Sparrow se sprite File:Jack Sparrow KHII.png|Jack Sparrow in Kingdom Hearts II File:Captain Jack Sparrow (Undead) KHII.png|Jack Sparrow in sy onsterflike vorm in Kingdom Hearts II File:Jack Sparrow KHIII.png|Jack Sparrow in Kingdom Hearts III Oorsprong Die karakter van Kaptein Jack Sparrow het oorspronklik in die 2003-film , gespeel deur , en is die sentrale protagonis van die franchise. As sodanig verskyn hy in al sy opvolgers, , , en , en stryd teen vyande soos die legendariese seerowers, Davy Jones en Blackbeard, wat sy buccaneer wedervaringe meeding, sowel as agente van die wet soos Cutler Beckett en Armando Salazar, wat probeer om hom te vasgevang of wraak te neem. Eksterne skakels